Little Hotchner New Year
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jack wants his daddy to have a happy new year and knows just how to make it happen. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. So, I was gonna have this story posted last night but as my brain hasn't gotten back to my regular writing, I completely forgot about it. However, I'm writing it now. So, this is a New Years story and a certain little Hotchner has a plan to make sure his daddy has a happy New Year. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own...nothing. Sad now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed to herself as she walked into the bullpen a few days before New Years. She wanted to get some files to take home since the team was technically on leave until the third. She stopped humming as she caught sight of little legs hanging from her chair. Glancing up at her boss's office, she saw Aaron working and knew who the legs belonged to.

Smiling, she walked quietly over to her chair and reached out, poking the tiny body attached to the legs.

Jack Hotchner squeaked and spun the chair around. "Emmy!"

Emily put her purse down and grabbed the little boy as he threw himself at her. "Hey buddy. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy wanted to work." Jack said. "So I was sitting out here."

Emily sat down, Jack in her lap. "In my chair, huh?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I can see Daddy and," he leaned close, as if sharing a secret. "your chair is comfier then Mr. Derek's."

Emily laughed and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" she glanced at Aaron for a moment then back at Jack. "How long have you and Daddy been here?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno." he frowned. "Why you here?"

Emily seemed to be forgetting the longer she talked to Jack. "I was getting a few files to take home with me."

Jack huffed and Emily fought a laugh. "You and Daddy work too much." His eyes lit up. "Emmy, can I ask you something?"

Emily nodded. "Of course you can."

"Will you come be with Daddy and I when the ball falls?" Jack asked.

It took a moment for Emily to realize what Jack was talking about. New Years Eve.

"Well buddy, I'll tell you what." Emily said. "If it's okay with your dad then I will definitely be there. But you gotta get his okay."

Jack hopped off Emily's lap. "I'll go right now!"

Before Emily could stop him, the young Hotchner bounced up the stairs and into his father's office with a loud;

"Daddy!"

Emily laughed at Aaron's startled face before she began looking for the files she wanted. She had no idea what Aaron's answer would be but she needed the files anyway. There were still two days before New Years Eve.

"Emily,"

Turning from her desk, Emily smiled at Aaron, who was coming down the stairs with a happy Jack bouncing next to him.

"Hey Hotch," Emily said. "according to your son, we work too much."

Aaron laughed, a rare sight that was becoming more common. "So he said as we drove here." he leaned against Emily's desk. "So, Jack asked me if you could spend New Years Eve with us."

Emily nodded. "Yup, he asked me first but I told him we needed your okay."

Aaron looked down at his son, who was practically busting at the seams for his father's answer. Smiling, he looked back at Emily.

"Would you like to join us for New Years Eve, Emily?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled. "I'd love to."

The two adults laughed as Jack let out a happy cry and started bouncing around the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

New Years Eve came around and at five thirty, Emily found herself standing outside the house the team had pitched in to get for their boss and his son after the little boy had been returned to them. Okay, so Dave paid for the house and the others bought the furniture.

Adjusting the bag she was holding, Emily rang the bell and laughed as she heard Aaron tell Jack to calm down when he shouted that Emily was there.

The door opened and Emily found herself returning the smile Aaron was giving her.

"He sounds excited." Emily said in way of greeting.

Aaron nodded and took Emily's bag as she removed her jacket and shoes. "That would be an understatement. He's been bouncing around for the past few hours, talking non stop about tonight." he lead Emily to the kitchen. "With all the energy he's expended, I don't think he's going to make it to midnight."

Emily helped Aaron unpack the bag she brought. She'd offered to bring Chinese for dinner.

"I'm sure if he takes a nap after we eat, he'll make it." Emily said.

Aaron nodded. "That's what I was thinking." he looked at all the food. "Did you buy enough food?"

Emily smirked. "Hotch, I've seen you eat when we're working. Do you really want me to comment?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Never mind." he moved to grab a couple of cups. "By the way, orders from the young Hotchner. You're not allowed to call me Hotch tonight."

Emily looked down at the little boy who'd appeared at her side. "Is that right?"

Jack nodded. "That Daddy's work name. No work tonight."

Emily smiled. "Alright. But if I can't call him Hotch, what am I supposed to call him?"

Jack frowned and looked at his father. "She right Daddy!"

Aaron laughed. "I think Aaron would be just fine."

Emily was sure she'd never get tired of that man's laughter. "Aaron it is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Five minutes to midnight rolled around and a very awake Jack Hotchner laid on his stomach on the living room floor, his tiny fists holding his head up as he watched Dick Clark's New Years Eve program. Aaron and Emily sat on the couch, talking more then watching the show.

"Do you have any resolutions this year?" Emily asked.

Aaron nodded. "A few. I'm gonna try and work less, so I can be there for Jack more."

Emily smiled. "And by less you mean not on the weekend."

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I mean." he sobered a bit. "And I wanna move on, personally."

Emily smiled softly. "I think that's a really good thing, Aaron. You deserve it."

Aaron smiled as well. "What about you?"

Emily exhaled. "Ah, I wanna actually have a personal life in the new year. I guess that means I'll have to stop working on weekends too. And I wanna spend more time with you and Jack, if it's okay with you."

Deciding to start on one of his resolutions, Aaron reached out and took Emily's hand. "I can definitely say Jack and I would not protest to having you around more. You're good for us, Em."

Emily looked at Aaron's hand wrapped around her own. "You two are good for me too."

They both heard the count down start on the TV, Jack's little voice counting along with it.

"I think our resolutions are going to be easy this year." Aaron said softly.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, me too."

As the clock hit one, Aaron leaned forward and captured Emily's lips in a sweet New Years kiss.

Jack turned and smiled as he watched his dad kiss Emily. Uncle Dave's plan had worked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*looks at fluff meter* Man, I just got that for Christmas and it's already broken. *looks at readers* Eh, you guys are worth it. The story was too. So, I'm guessing you all didn't see the end line coming. Or maybe you did. If anyone could help Jack come up with a plan, it's Dave. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
